


I love my gay neighbors

by harringrov3



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: I am not good at writing summaries, M/M, Roommates, Uuuuh idk, cookies????, fluff?, nice neighbos, theyre briefly mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harringrov3/pseuds/harringrov3
Summary: Steve invites his nice old neighbor, who thinks him and Billy are dating.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	I love my gay neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> So i had this idea at four am and i wrote it and this is what turned out
> 
> I also made a moodboard ( https://harringrov3.tumblr.com/post/626388879451242496/moodboard-for-a-little-fic-that-i-wrote) for this and... its not good lmao

After graduating Steve moved in California and got a pretty okay job and a nice apartment. Kids called him every week, but not Dustin. Dustin called every day, or Steve called him. Dustin was like a little brother Steve never had. 

So one such day, Steve mentioned to Dustin that he was kind of lonely and was looking for a roommate. The next day, he got a call from Max Mayfield. 

"So.. Dustin said you were lonely and looking for a roommate " Max says after making small talk

Steve rolls his eyes, of course Dustin told the party. "Well, yeah.. it's kind of boring. I don't have much friends here and uh, yeah i'm looking for a roommate" Steve shrugs

"okay, so hear me out..." The redhead says and that's how Steve found himself living with Billy Hargrove. Billy had gotten in a college in the same city Steve lived and he was looking for a place to stay. It wasn't Steve's plan to live with his nemesis but Max was quite persuasive. 

After couple of months living together, Steve decided Billy wasn't that bad. Yeah, they argued a lot, but they hung out and Billy was teaching Steve how to surf. Sometimes Billy would leave empty cups and dishes all around the apartment, even in the bathroom, but other times he would clean everything, starting with Steve's messy room that Steve was too lazy to clean up. 

Across their apartment lived an old woman who didn't like Steve the first time he moved in. She would glare and didn't even greet him, but after Billy moved in, she started being nicer. She even baked cookies for them couple of times and one such day Steve invited her inside. 

She could hear hushed whispers of "wear your goddamn shirt" and " fuck off, it's hot" from the kitchen as Steve left to make some tea for her. The woman chuckled to herself and looked around the apartment. The view from the windows was nice, you could see the beach that was miles away. Then there was a wall full of pictures of kids, Steve and the kids and Billy with Max. The boys personal items were scattered around but the place wasn't dirty, it seemed like they belonged there. Like, there was a car keys on the shelf, a book on the little table by the couch, jean jacket draper over the arm hair, a wrist watch on the nightstand that had a broken leg and was shoved in the corner. 

After a while, Steve gets back to her with her cup of tea tea and Billy trailing behind Steve, dressed in shorts and a white loose shirt. He looked grumpy, Steve definitely had won the argument as it seemed. 

The woman smiles at the boys and asks how long they've been together. 

Billy's eyes widen, but before he can say anything Steve starts talking, " Well, he moved in five months ago but we used to know each other before.-"

"-Harrington " 

"You see, I am from Hawkins, Indiana and Billy moved there my last year at high school and-"

"-Harrington"

"and we really didn't have a good relationship but-"

"-Steve!" Steve is startled by Billy's voice and looks at him. But Billy is looking at an old lady in front of them.

"We are not dating, ma'am" He says and Steve's eyes widen. His face getting red from embarrassment. The lady starts laughing and puts her cup down on the table.  
" It's alright. You are very sweet boys and I want you to know that I support you. Also, Gary, Rose and Amanda would like to personally get to know you. They think you are nice boys with bright future, which I completely agree with."

Billy was speechless at he glanced at Steve and then back at the woman. He cleared his throat and chuckled, " thank you, means a lot" Now it was Steve's turn to glance at Billy. He raised his eyebrow at him but Billy was not looking at him. 

"Amanda told me she's seen you teaching Steve how to surf and I think that's so very sweet" She says.

" Yeah, I was actually born in here, in California.. " Billy says and they continue talking, not touching the 'dating' subject. After of while the woman puts her hand on her heart and stands up, " as much as i'd like to stay, I have to go. I'd love to do this again some time" she grins at the boys. 

"You literally told her we were dating" Steve says when she lives. Billy glares at him and goes to his room. 

" billy what the fuck!" Steve follows after him.

"It was was easier to just say that we are than explaining why we live together" Billy shrugs.

" there's nothing to explain? we're roommates?" Steve says

"Yeah, sorry I... I will talk to her and make everything alright " Billy says, gets on his bed and grabs the walkman Steve got him for his birthday. Steve sighs and sits next to him. He takes the walkman from Billy's hands and puts it away. 

" talk to me" He says. Billy looks up at him and their eyes meet. Billy shrugs, " there's nothing to talk about "

Steve nods, his eyes looking sad. He gets up, but before he can leave Billy grabs his hand. Steve looks at Billy, waiting for him to say something, to do anything but he doesn't move, nor does he say anything. 

"So are you gonna kiss me now or what?" Steve says quietly. Billy glances at Steve's lips and then back at Steve and he leans in. Steve grabs billy's neck and pushes him on the bed, Billy grunts. Steve climbs on top of him and connects their lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> idk hope someone likes this  
> u can complain at me anonymously on tumblr @harringrov3


End file.
